


贤内助

by Kylin_estallena



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_estallena/pseuds/Kylin_estallena





	贤内助

王子异回来的时候，蔡徐坤正戴着金丝边眼镜在合账，长长的眼睫毛垂下来，在眼睛上面投下一小片阴翳。王子异晚上处理紧急事务加班，公司的周转出了些问题，他下班刚到家没多久就又回去加班了，早上才回来，不过也快七点了，而这个时候蔡徐坤正坐在沙发上安安静静看账。这并不算一件多么正常的事，平常他都要睡到九点钟，然后起来吃王子异给他留好的早餐。

看来王子异度过了兵荒马乱的一夜，蔡徐坤看着王子异猩红的眼睛和冒出来的青色胡茬。“怎么醒的这么早？”“你不在我也睡不太好，就起来对账了，这就对完了。”王子异公司的账本蔡徐坤已经看了三天了，一直在找有什么不对。

 

“好，再陪我睡会儿，你也没睡好。”王子异帮他摘掉眼镜，吻了吻他的眼睛，然后把他抱起来往卧室走去。把蔡徐坤放在床上帮他把衣服都脱掉，顺手脱了自己的衣服把蔡徐坤圈进怀里。王子异顺着蔡徐坤光滑的后背摸到肉臀上，又把手放进了蔡徐坤两腿中间，摸了两把那朵娇娇嫩嫩的小花。蔡徐坤在他怀里扭了两下，“好累哦老公，我们睡吧。好不好？”为了撒娇还又加上带着娇俏尾音的问句，他又凑上去亲了亲王子异的嘴唇。这王子异才又摸了两把小花，不怎么心满意足的睡了过去。

 

等他再醒过来，是中午晚些时候了，蔡徐坤已经在厨房忙活了，王子异发现蔡徐坤在做饭，赶紧下床去看看，这个小祖宗只会煮泡面，前两天才刚学会熬白粥，别一会儿把厨房炸了。瞟了一眼发现似乎风平浪静，于是就先去洗漱了。

 

等他走到厨房，他觉得他满身血液都在往大脑里涌去。蔡徐坤穿着一件围裙，确切的说，是身上只有一件围裙。他背对着王子异，似乎在尝咸淡。他的背后精巧的系了一个蝴蝶结，正在他挺翘的肉臀上面，靠近腰窝的地方。他本身就腰细，没有腰身的围裙从背后看更显得他腰肢纤细，肉臀丰满有弹性。

 

王子异想把蔡徐坤吞进自己的肚子里。

 

他咽了咽口水，沙哑着声音说：“小坤，你在做什么？”“雪菜鸡丝粥！我刚尝了尝，挺好吃的呢。”他高高兴兴对王子异说。“可是我不想吃这个。”王子异听见自己说。蔡徐坤的小脸一下子耷拉下来。“真的挺好吃的……你尝一下啊……啊……你干什么？”王子异已经不受控制的走到了蔡徐坤的背后蹲了下来。“吃你。”

 

王子异掰开了蔡徐坤的雪臀，他后面的小嘴是粉褐色的，这会儿强行被王子异掰着，一张一合的，王子异用手指揉了揉那里的褶皱，蔡徐坤就不耐的扭动着身体要挣开他的桎梏，“乖，给老公看看。”王子异的声音极具诱惑力，蔡徐坤放弃了挣扎，此刻王子异的目光似乎都带着热度。接着一个湿润柔软的东西就舔上了他的后穴，蔡徐坤吓了一跳，反应过来是什么的时候，他呜咽着，“别……老公，那里脏……”

 

王子异的舌尖模仿着活塞运动浅浅地抽插着蔡徐坤的后穴，玩腻了他就把蔡徐坤的一条腿搭上流理台让他把下面那奇异的花园全部暴露在空气中，然后舔上了蔡徐坤那条本来不应该存在的细窄肉缝，他的女穴。那里敏感又滑腻腻的，操了这么久，颜色只变深了一点点，王子异有时候觉得，让他死在蔡徐坤身上他都愿意。

 

阴蒂已经变硬了，蔡徐坤也情动了，王子异把那个小小的豆豆含进嘴里，狠狠吸了一口，蔡徐坤被吸得淫叫出了声，王子异用牙齿轻轻磨着他的阴蒂，手也去撸他前面帮他增加快感，蔡徐坤很快就被玩得喷出了一股水。他喷完腿都软了，差点一屁股坐在王子异的脸上，一些还被王子异吃进了嘴里。

 

王子异舔了舔他还在翕合的肉缝，又吻了吻，痴迷的说，“小坤真好看。这里也好看。”他又用手指拨弄了两下。蔡徐坤腿还软着，就被王子异压上了流理台亲吻，“小坤尝尝自己的味道，又甜又骚。”王子异吻上蔡徐坤的肉唇，舌头也探了进去。

 

下面也不闲着，压着蔡徐坤的一条腿就把自己顶进了他那条小缝里，那朵小花早在王子异长时间的调教下，轻轻松松吞下王子异一整根粗大，他的女穴本就比正常女的要窄上许多，里面的软肉吸得王子异头皮直发麻。蔡徐坤的嘴也被王子异肆虐的有点合不上，嘴唇和舌头发麻，口涎不受控制地往下流，王子异这时候又像个打桩机一样动了起来，他被操的痴态毕露，手臂去环王子异的脖子，嘟着嘴巴索吻。

 

等两个人做完已经天都快黑了，王子异缠着蔡徐坤洗澡的时候又做了一回，等他清理好流理台把蔡徐坤抱到床上一口一口喂粥的时候，蔡徐坤眼睛都要睁不开了，他机械的往嘴里咽粥，含含糊糊的说，“少了五百万，我已经帮你勾出来有问题的公司了，把内鬼揪出来吧。”

 

王子异喂完蔡徐坤粥，又亲了亲他的小痣，说：“宝宝果真是我的贤内助。”


End file.
